Rendezvous
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia berada di sini. Berada tepat di depan mataku. Apakah aku bermimpi? Atau... Ini benar-benar nyata?/Namaku Thunders. Setelah dua tahun aku berpisah dengannya, aku diizinkan untuk bertemu kembali dengannya./Bad Summary/HumanMale!JolteonxHumanFem!Vaporeon/Warning Inside/Don't Like Dont Read/Mind to R&R?/Reqfic dari Michi Nichi-chi


**Rendezvous**

**.**

_**Disclaimer :**_

**Pokemon by Nintendo, GameFreak, etc.**

_**I DON'T TAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS FIC!**_

**.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s)/misstypo(s), possible OOC-OOT-OOG, nonsense plot, suckish and cliche romance, **_**Pokemon **_**who can transform into human form. Male!**_**Leafeon, **_**Male!**_**Jolteon, **_**Male!**_**Umbreon, **_**Fem!**_**Glaceon, **_**Fem!**_**Slyveon, **_**Fem!**_**Espeon, **_**Fem!**_**Flareon, **_**Fem!**_**Vaporeon.**

_**.**_

_Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia berada di sini. Berada tepat di depan mataku. Apakah aku bermimpi? Atau... Ini benar-benar nyata?_

.

(Thunders PoV)

Ya, tentu saja aku terkejut. Saat ini, gadis _itu_ tengah berdiri di depan mataku sendiri. Apakah aku bermimpi? Atau ini hanyalah mimpi belaka?

Matanya yang sejernih warna lautan itu menerawang manik _amethyst_ milikku.

"Hai, lama tidak berjumpa..." sapa gadis itu sambil menghela nafas lega ketika melihatku. Aku pun sontak membelalakkan mataku. Emosi di dadaku bercampur –antara terharu dan bahagia melihat_nya_ di sini –jauh dari orang-orang keji itu.

"Oi, Thunders. Kau mengenalnya?"

.

.

.

"Oi! Oi! Thunders! Kau mendengarku?" sontak aku mengerjapkan mataku dan mendapati kak Blacky yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-ah, ya! Mungkin?" jawabku lemas.

"S-sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian. Permisi..." kata gadis itu beranjak pergi. Tanganku hendak meraihnya. Tapi sadar akan kehadiran yang lain, aku pun mengurungkan niatku.

"Aaah, sepertinya Thunders sedang kena _lovestruck~,_" celetuk Sylveon dengan nada jahil –Oh, apa ini yang namanya 'senjata makan tuan'?

"Diamlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya..." entah kenapa _mood-_ku langsung turun drastis. Biasanya aku akan membalas celetukan Sylveon dengan mengatakan 'Sylveon dan kak Eifie itu sebenarnya _yuri!_' atau sejenisnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini...

"Hei..." kata Leafia –pemuda pendiam bertampang _babyface_ ini mulai membuka suaranya.

"... Kalau boleh tahu, _dia _itu siapa?" tanya Leafia _to-the-point_. Aku pun hanya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk menceritakan pengalaman pahitku...

"Ini semua berawal dua tahun lalu, di kota Celadon di Kanto, jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan kalian semua..."

_-Flashback-_

_Saat itu, aku sedang berjalan mengelilingi kota Celadon –berharap mencari sebuah toko untuk membeli sekadar beberapa kaleng makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan._

_Lalu aku tiba di depan sebuah gedung besar dengan papan bertuliskan 'Celadon Dept. Store'. Oh iya ya, bukankah di sini ada toko paling besar di seluruh Kanto? Aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam dan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan stok makanan._

_Setelah selesai, aku melihat beberapa anggota tim Rocket sedang berpatroli di sekitar kota. Aku pun berusaha keluar dari kota dengan sikap sealami mungkin agar tidak menarik perhatian mereka. Tiba-tiba aku ditabrak oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna senada dengan lautan yang sedang berlari._

"_A-ah, maaf!" kata gadis itu sambil tertunduk sedikit, lalu langsung berlari meninggalkanku. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang dengan seragam tim Rocket datang dari arah berlawanan sambil berteriak, "Hei! Kembali kau!"_

_Mereka berlari melewatiku –atau lebih tepatnya, mengejar gadis itu. Ada apa gerangan sampai gadis itu dikejar-kejar oleh tim Rocket? Aku pun perlahan-lahan berbalik dan mengikuti ke mana kedua anggota tim Rocket itu berlari._

_Setelah beberapa lama mengikuti mereka dari jauh, aku pun sampai di depan sebuah gang kecil. Saat kulihat, di dekat gang itu terlihat tulisan 'Jalan Buntu' –yang tentunya membuatku panik. Aku pun masuk ke gang tadi dengan sedikit mengendap-endap –agar tidak ketahuan –pasalnya aku juga masuk ke dalam daftar buronan tim Rocket._

_Aku pun mulai mengkonsentrasikan kekuatan listrikku di tanganku. Aku tidak butuh yang terlalu besar, jadi seharusnya tidak akan lama untuk membuatnya. Setelah itu aku mulai berjalan mendekati kedua anggota tim Rocket yang mulai mendekati gadis itu. Aku pun lalu mengarahkan kedua tanganku ke arah leher mereka berdua dan..._

_PSSSSTT! PSSSST!_

"_Selamat tidur..." gumamku pelan saat kedua anggota malang tersebut rubuh. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan –terlebih saat melihat mereka tumbang._

"_Hei, tenanglah. Pertama, ayo keluar dari sini..." kataku membujuknya untuk ikut denganku. Dia pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikutiku ke luar gang tersebut. Kebetulan hari sudah mulai gelap, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar sedikit dari kota Celadon dan membuat kemah di antara kota Celadon dan kota Saffron –selain itu, uangku juga tidak cukup untuk membiayai dua kamar. Dan hei! Aku ini masih waras! Aku bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan 'itu' dengan seseorang yang baru kutemui beberapa menit yang lalu!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jadi, apa yang membuatmu dikejar oleh tim Rocket?" tanyaku sambil memberinya sup kalengan yang kubeli tadi siang. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil perlahan memakan sup yang kuberikan. Keheningan pun melanda –hanya bunyi kobaran api unggun yang melahap kayu-kayu bakar di depan kita berdua._

"_Haaaah... Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memak-"_

"_Apa kau tahu istilah Pokemorph?" tanya gadis berambut biru laut itu memotong ucapanku._

_Eh? Tadi dia bilang 'Pokemorph'?_

"_Pokemorph? Maksudmu orang-orang yang bisa berubah menjadi Pokemon itu?!" jawabku sambil bertanya balik. Apa mungkin dia dikejar karena..._

"_Ya..." jawab gadis itu seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna putih, lalu tubuhnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sesosok Vaporeon. Ternyata memang benar, dia sama sepertiku. Lalu tubuhnya kembali diselimuti oleh cahaya putih dan dia pun kembali ke wujud manusianya._

"_Kau tidak perlu takut... Kau tidaklah sendirian di sini... Aku yakin pasti kau akan menemukan teman-teman seperjuanganmu!" kataku berusaha menyemangatinya. Ya... Sebenarnya aku juga sama sepertinya. Tapi mengingat situasi di sini –yang dipenuhi oleh tim Rocket di sana-sini, aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk menunjukkan wujud asliku –nantinya yang ada malah kita berdua yang ditangkap oleh mereka. Sekilas aku melihat seberkas harapan dari matanya. Dan omong-omong, kenapa bisa gadis secantik dia... Ah, pikiranku mulai melantur ke mana-mana._

"_Oh ya, omong-omong... Namamu siapa? Aku Thunders," kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku ramah._

"_S-Showers... Senang berjumpa denganmu..." jawab gadis itu sedikit takut-takut sambil menjabat tanganku. _

"_Oh ya, kau bisa tidur di dalam tenda," kataku sambil menunjuk tenda yang tadi kudirikan. Mata gadis itu mengarah ke arah yang kutunjuk tadi dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Kalau begitu kau tidur di mana?"_

"_Tidak usah khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa tidur di luar... Atau..." aku mulai menyerapahi diriku sendiri karena sudah mulai melantur di ucapan. Kalau sudah seperti ini gawat! Pertama di pikiran, lalu ucapan, lalu... AH! Jangan! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!_

"_Atau apa?" tanya gadis itu polos. Aku pun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak membaca isi pikiranku yang sudah menjurus kemana-mana ini._

"_Lupakan," kataku sambil berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kantung tidur dari dalam tasku dan mulai menggelarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya, aku dikejutkan oleh beberapa anggota tim Rocket yang sedang berpatroli di sekitar tempatku berkemah. Aku pun langsung bertindak ala kadarnya –berusaha tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Untungnya jumlahnya tidak banyak. Yah, setidaknya harapan hidupku masih tinggi._

"_Permisi," kata seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang –hanya untuk mendapati seorang anggota tim Rocket bertampang sangar –seperti hendak membunuh mangsanya (dan aku harap mangsanya bukan aku)._

"_Apa kau melihat seorang gadis berambut biru panjang berkeliaran di sekitar sini?" tanyanya. Fyuh, sepertinya dia sedang tidak mencariku._

"_Umm... Sebentar, biar kuingat dulu..." kataku berusaha mengulur waktu sambil membuat pose berpikir. Setidaknya aku harus menolongnya._

"_Oh yah! Aku melihatnya pergi ke arah kota Saffron!" kataku setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah kota Saffron._

"_Terimakasih! Tim! Lakukan penyisiran di kota Saffron! Ada informasi kalau dia di sana!" katanya berterimakasih sambil memberi perintah kepada anak buahnya untuk pergi memeriksa kota Saffron. Setelah kurasa mereka telah pergi cukup jauh, aku pun buru-buru masuk ke dalam tenda dan membangunkan gadis itu._

_Dan saat masuk ke dalam, mataku langsung menangkap wajah suci, tak berdosa gadis berambut biru laut itu. Sungguh, aku masih tidak menyangka mereka mau menangkap gadis tak berdosa sepertinya. Aku pun langsung menghampirinya, berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dari pikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi_

"_Hei! Hei! Showers! Ayo bangun!" kataku berusaha membangunkannya. Tak lama kemudian mata gadis itu mengerjap, lalu menatapku heran._

"_Ayo kabur! Tim Rocket tengah mencarimu!" kataku sedikit panik. Gadi itu sontak membelalakkan matanya, lalu langsung merangkak keluar._

"_E-eh! Tunggu! Bersikap biasa saja! Nanti malah ketahuan..." kataku lagi sambil menenangkannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah membereskan tenda, aku pun berjalan memasuki kota Saffron –kelihatan seperti rencana untuk bunuh diri. Tapi satu-satunya cara untuk masuk ke kota Vermillion adalah lewat kota Saffron._

_Sesampainyan di kota Saffron, aku menemukan keganjilan –di mana semua anggota tim Rocket? Padahal tadi kuberitahu bahwa dia lari ke sini... Apa mungkin mereka tidak percaya? Biarlah, yang penting sekarang kami aman. Aku pun langsung masuk ke gerbang selatan –penghubung kota Saffron dengan kota Vermillion. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya._

_Semuanya terlihat berjalan dengan lancar. Hingga saat kami hendak menaiki sebuah kapal feri yang akan berlayar ke Johto –tim Rocket mengawasi secara ketat di sana. Ketika kulihat keadaan Showers, ketakutan mulai terlihat dari air mukanya. Aku pun langsung mengusap pundaknya dan menenangkannya._

"_Tenanglah. Aku masih di sini..." kataku berusaha menenangkannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku, lalu mengangguk pelan. Semburat merah tipis mulai muncul di wajahnya._

"_PERHATIAN PERHATIAN! BAGI PENUMPANG KAPAL S. S. ANNE, DIHARAP MASUK KE DALAM KAPAL! SEKALI LAGI. BAGI PENUMPANG KAPAL S. S. ANNE, DIHARAP MASUK KE DALAM KAPAL!"_

"_Oke, ayo kita masuk..." kataku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kapal. Showers pun mengikuti langkahku. Tadinya kurasa semua akan berjalan lancar, tapi..._

"_Hei! Kau yang di sana!" teriak seseorang. Aku pun langsung menoleh sedikit ke belakang –gawat! Tim Rocket itu memanggilku!_

"_Iya, ada apa?" tanyaku sealami mungkin. Kulihat Showers juga berbalik, lalu mundur sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri –bersiaga untuk apapun yang terburuk._

"_Serahkan gadis itu!" teriak satu dari mereka sambil menuding Showers seolah dialah makhluk paling hina di muka bumi ini –tunggu, sejak kapan aku menjadi hiperbolis seperti ini? Aku mengisyaratkan Showers agar mundur pelan-pelan sambil memberinya sebuah tiket kapal feri yang dimaksud. Dia pun menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan. Setelah mundur tiga langkah, aku pun langsung menerjang gerombolan anggota tim Rocket itu sambil bersiap dengan aura listrik di tanganku._

"_Showers! Cepat masuk ke dalam kapal!" teriakku sekeras mungkin. Bisa kurasakan manik biru seindah lautan itu membelalak. Lalu aku mulai mendengar derap langkah dan... Suara isakan tangis._

_Astaga, aku membuat seorang gadis menangis?_

_Menghiraukan Showers yang mulai berlari masuk, aku pun berusaha menahan tim Rocket yang terus berdatangan ke tempatku. Sebisa mungkin kulumpuhkan beberapa dari mereka untuk memudahkanku dalam menahan jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak. Setelah beberapa lama, sekelompok anggota tim Rocket datang dengan membawa alat penangkap –oh tidak! Mereka akan menangkap Showers!_

"_Hehehe..." satu dari mereka mulai tertawa keji. Melihatnya saja aku sudah muak._

"_Tangkap dia!" teriak mereka semua sambil berlari ke arahku –tunggu dulu! Akulah sasarannya?! Aku pun berusaha menahan mereka semua –setidaknya sampai kapal itu berlabuh. Nafasku mulai terengah-engah, lelah menghadapi belasan –bahkan puluhan pasukan tim Rocket yang terus datang. Aku melirik sedikit ke belakang, kulihat gadis berambut biru laut itu terisak –sungguh, aku merasa sangat bersalah membiarkannya menangis. Tapi lebih baik dia yang pergi duluan. Aku masih bisa mencari jalan lain lagi._

"_Sekarang! Tangkap dia!"_

_Seiring dengan mulai berlabuhnya S. S. Anne, aku pun langsung mengalihkan perhatianku kembali kepada kerumunan tim Rocket tersebut. Dan yang kudapati adalah sebuah jaring yang menghampiriku dengan cepat –saking cepatnya aku pun tidak bisa menghindar. Jaring itupun mulai membungkusku. Aku terperangkap di dalamnya, lalu sebuah cahaya merah mulai terlihat dari jaring-jaring tersebut. Tapi, kenapa rasanya..._

"_UAAAAAAAAAKH!" tubuhku serasa dicabik-cabik saat kutahu tubuhku diubah paksa menjadi wujud Pokemon._

"_THUNDEEEEEEEEERS!" setelah teriakan Showers itu, pandanganku mulai kabur. Dan semuanya menjadi hitam._

_-Flashback end-_

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Boosters khawatir.

"Menurutmu seperti apa?" jawabku sambil bertanya balik, memasang senyuman jahil setelah berkata demikian.

"Kau... Disiksa di sana?" tebak kak Eifie dengan nada lirih. Aku pun mengangguk –mengkonfirmasi jawaban dari kak Eifie. Yang lainnya pun langsung tersentak kaget. Mungkin dalam pikiran mereka, mereka sudah menganggapku gila karena masih bisa tersenyum setelah apa yang terjadi. Tapi, hei ayolah! Kita harus melihat ke masa depan.

"Dan... gadis yang bernama 'Showers' tadi? Bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Glacia penasaran.

"Yah... seperti yang kalian semua lihat tadi..." aku menjawab dengan nada lirih.

"... Agaknya dia masih agak trauma dengan kejadian itu," lanjutku dengan nada bicara yang sama.

TOK TOK!

"P-permisi..." kulihat di ambang pintu sesosok gadis berambut biru laut panjang dengan manik mata senada dengan warna rambutnya itu –Showers.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian semua. Mari kuantar," kata Showers berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ya, aku berani bertaruh bahwa semenjak kejadian itu, dia menjadi trauma berat dan menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitar. Aku dan teman-temanku pun langsung membawa barang bawaan masing-masing dan pergi mengikuti ke mana Showers pergi.

SKIP TIME

Hari sudah malam. Tapi aku belum ada niat untuk tidur sama sekali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, aku pun sampai ke sebuah air terjun di dekat kota Fallarbor –kota tempat kami menginap sekarang. Haaah... Hawa di sini sejuk sekali... Belum pernah kulihat air terjun seindah ini sepanjang perjalananku. Aku pun duduk di pinggiran sungai sembari menikmati angin malam dan cahaya rembulan yang bersinar terang. Aku membiarkan diriku terhanyut ke dalam keheningan malam –dengan hanya suara air terjun yang mengiringi keheningan malam ini.

"U-uuh..." kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah di mana sumber suara itu berasal. Dan mataku menangkap sesosok gadis berambut biru laut dengan manik mata senada. Hei, apa dia hanya kebetulan lewat? Atau... Takdir mempertemukan kita lagi –di sini.

"... Bolehkah aku duduk di sini, Thunders?" tanya Showers sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Ya... Ayo duduk." Jawabku sambil bergeser sedikit. Dia pun duduk di sampingku. Kami berdua hanya duduk sambil menikmati keindahan dan kesunyian malam –dengan ditemani oleh suara air terjun, tentunya...

Setelah beberapa lama, Showers pun membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hm? Baik seperti biasanya..."

"Kau sudah mempunyai banyak teman ya... Sejak pertemuan kita dua tahun yang lalu..." kata Showers.

"Yaaaah... Begitulah," balasku singkat.

"Hoo..." gaids itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri baik-baik saja, 'kan?" sekarang aku yang bertanya tentang keadaannya. Dia pun mengangguk.

"Syukurlah..." gumamku sambil menghela nafas lega dan membiarkan keheningan mengiringi kami sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Hei, Thunders..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa... Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau juga Pokemorph?"

Rahangku mengeras. Mungkin seharusnya kuberitahu dia saat dia menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah ... Untuk keselamatannya...

"Eh... Itu..." aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"... Sebenarnya waktu itu akan lebih berbahaya jika kutunjukkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Karena aku sudah masuk ke dalam 'daftar buronan' mereka. Mungkin lebih lama darimu..." gaids itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka bahwa aku melakukannya semata-mata untuk melindunginya dari bahaya yang tidak diperlukan.

"... Maaf..." gadis itu terisak.

"Eh?"

"Maaf... Akulah... yang seharusnya berada di posisimu... Hiks..." air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Aku pun merasa iba dengannya, dan aku rangkul dia ke dalam pelukanku. Menupahkan seluruh perasaannya kepadaku.

Setelah isak tangisnya mereda, aku melepaskan dia, lalu menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir.

"Tidak apa-apa... Bukankah pria harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk seorang gadis?" bisikku padanya. Manik biru itu menatapku sendu –masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu. Lalu kuacak-acak rambutnya sebagai respon dariku seraya berkata, "Sudahlah, yang sudah lalu biarlah berlalu... Lagipula 'kan kau sekarang aman..."

Kulihat wajah Showers memerah. Dan kurasakan darah di sekujur tubuhku naik ke wajah. Lalu kami berdua pun kembali menikmati heningnya malam dengan suara gemuruh air terjun sebagai lagu pengiring keheningan malam. Dan kurasakan kepala gadis berambut biru itu bersandar pada pundakku. Kurasakan kelopak mataku juga mulai terasa berat. Lalu kubiarkan rasa kantukku menyergap mataku...

**-Fin-**

**All OC : ***_**jawdrop**_*** Ini ceritanya... Serius?**

**Kengo : *ngangguk disko* Iya. Ini ceritanya.**

**All OC : O-oh... *masih **_**jawdrop**_*** B-baiklah, untuk Michi Nichi-chi, inilah yang **_**author**_** kami bisa berikan di reqficnya. Semoga memuaskan ya! ***_**bow**_*****

**Kengo : Oke... Selanjutnya, seperti biasa...**

**Mind to R&R?**


End file.
